The present invention relates to bicycle shifters, and more particularly, to a bicycle shifter having a single control lever movable in one direction for pulling and releasing a control cable.
Conventional bicycle shifters have been designed to include separate control levers, one for pulling, another for releasing the control cable. Disadvantages of a two-lever shifter include added weight and the discomfort of repeatedly maneuvering the hand and fingers between the two levers. Bicycle shifters have also been designed to include a single lever operable in two directions, one to pull, the other to release the control cable. Although acceptable for some applications, discomfort and loss of control may result when shifting, as the rider maneuvers his hand and fingers to alternate sides of such a lever.